pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Wevill
David A. Wevill (born 1935) is a Canadian poet and translator. Life Wevill was born in Japan. He moved with his family to Canada before the outbreak of World War II. He read history and English at Gonville and Caius College, Cambridge, and became a noted member of an underground literary movement in London known as The Group. He earned an M.A. from the University of Cambridge in 1958.David A Wevill, Department of English University of Texas at Austin. Web, Dec. 15, 2015. Wevill made a name for himself as a poet when he was included in A. Alvarez's anthology The New Poetry (Penguin, 1962), aimed at resisting the conservative milieu of mainstream British poetry. In 1963 Wevill was showcased in A Group Anthology (Oxford University Press). Wevill is also the former editor of Delos, a literary journal centered on poetry in translation and the poetics of translation. Wevill lived in Burma and Spain before moving to Austin, Texas, where he spent more than 40 years as a translator, editor, and teacher."English Professor David Wevill publishes new book of poetry, Department of English, University of Texas at Austin, April 13, 2010. Web, Dec. 15, 2015. He is a professor emeritus of English at the University of Texas at Austin. He became a dual citizen (American and Canadian) in 1994. Writing Bruce Meyer: "David Wevill is one of the great souls of contemporary poetry, a voice with such depth and emotional range that it is hard to imagine that his work has not garnered the attention it deserves up to this point. To Build My Shadow a Fire casts a new light on this important voice, and reveals the true nature of the shadow—the soul in all its complexity—that is the hallmark of Wevill’s work." Publications Poetry *''Penguin Modern Poets 4'' (by David Holbrook, Christopher Middleton, & David Wevill). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1963. *''Birth of a Shark: Poems''. Toronto: Macmillan / New York: St. Martin's, 1964. *''A Christ of the Ice-Floes''. London & Melbourne: Macmillan / New York: St. Martin's, 1966. w *''Firebreak: Poems''. London: Macmillan / New York: St. Martin's, 1971. *''Where the Arrow Falls''. London: Macmillan, 1973; New York: St. Martin's, 1974. *''Other Names for the Heart: New and selected poems, 1964-1984''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1985. *''Figure of 8: New poems and selected translations''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1987; Plymouth, UK: Shearsman, 1988. *''Child Eating Snow''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1994. *''Solo With Grazing Deer''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2001. *''Departures: Selected poems. Exeter, UK: Shearsman, 2003. *''Asterisks. Toronto: Exile Editions, 2007. Non-fiction *''Penguin Modern European Poets: Ferenc Juhász''. Penguin, 1970. *''Casual Ties: Prose sketches''. Austin, TX: Curbstone, 1983; Tavern Books, 2010. Translated *''Collected Translations''. Portland, OR: Tavern Books, 2014. Collected editions *''To Build My Shadow a Fire: The poetry and translations of David Wevill'' (edited by Michael McGriff). Kirksville, MO: Truman State University Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Wevill, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2015. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *Three Books by David Wevill at The Owls (profile & 9 poems) ;Books *David Wevill at Amazon.com ;About *David A. Wevill at the University of Texas at Austin *[http://tsup.truman.edu/item.asp?itemId=421 review of To Build My Shadow a Fire] *Tryst interviews David Wevill, 2010. ;Etc. *Haunted by the Ghosts of Love, Guardian *Ted and Sylvia and Assia and David, Maclean's Category:Canadian academics Category:Canadian poets Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:University of Texas at Austin faculty Category:Alumni of Gonville and Caius College, Cambridge Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics